


Safe

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be a hallucination, because no one is coming for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

He opens his eyes, just the slightest bit, when the pain doesn't grow, and there's something, on the edge of the light that blinds him, something familiar, and there's a sick sense of hope that rises in his chest before he remembers; no one is coming for him. It has to be a hallucination, his mind finally reaching the point where it can't take on any more. It has to be, because no one is coming for him; no one, and especially not Hani.

And the last-- the last thing he wants is to watch Hani watch him die, even if it is only a hallucination, so he closes his eyes and-- and prays, though he doesn't know what he's praying to.

The blow never comes. Instead, a hand settles on the exposed skin of his abdomen, cool, cold enough to brand him, and it's _real_, it's there, and his breath shudders out of his lungs far too loudly. He lets his eyes flutter open, everything hazed and fractured by blood coating his eyelashes, and it's Hani, it's _Hani_, there's no one else who smells like that and stands like that and touches him like that, and that's all he needs to finally let go, fall into the blankness that's been lurking since they smashed his hand.

Because now he's safe.


End file.
